


Timestamp II: Danno's Bump

by Cattraine



Series: Danno's Bump 'Verse [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would be taking his first steps on his own any day now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp II: Danno's Bump

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (from kitmerlot1213): Danno’s Bump timestamp. DJ as a toddler learning to walk or swim.

"Da da da dada dada dad daa!” DJ babbled happily as he hauled his diapered bottom up from the sand to balance on wobbly feet. He was using his father’s calf to balance and Danny winced at the tight grasp of little fingers on his leg hair. It did not pay to have abundant body hair around small children. He beamed proudly down at his little son. Deej had been standing for a couple of weeks now, even taking wobbly steps if he held onto one of his father’s hands. He would be taking his first steps on his own any day now.

Danny was seated in his deck chair down on the beach, a blanket spread with toys next to it, watching Steve’s dark head knife through the waves on his morning swim. Like his other father, DJ loved the water and Steve had taught him to swim almost before he could crawl. It was fast becoming a morning ritual for Danny to take DJ down to their small beach to meet Steve when he returned from his morning swim. The first time they had met Steve after his swim, the sheer joy on the man’s face at the sight of them had twisted Danny’s tender heart and he had vowed to put that happy look on his husband’s face as often as possible.

“Okay, Droopy Drawers, Daddy is headed back this way, now. Time for sunscreen and your swim trunks.”

“Dada!” DJ clapped his hands and beamed up at his beloved Danno. He had a growing vocabulary consisting of approximately five words; Dada, Danno, Grak (for Grace), up and the ubiquitous no! Like a true Williams he babbled a lot.

Danny chuckled as he stood his son between his legs and removed the saggy diaper, slathered the small wriggling body with sunscreen and popped him into the blue board shorts Kono had bought. They would never need to buy baby clothes because Rachel, Kono and the Kalakaua aunties kept them well supplied with both new items and sturdy hand-me-downs. Danny finished adjusting the waistband and turned DJ to face the water, where Steve was emerging like some sea born Greek god, all lithe, tan limbs and sleek, dark hair, beaming at the sight of them.

Deej wriggled under Danno’s hands, waving his little arms happily and crowing with delight at the sight of his daddy. Danny shared a broad grin with his husband, then carefully removed his hands so that DJ was standing alone. He bent close and murmured in his small son’s ear.

“Go to Daddy, Deej. Walk to Daddy.” He coaxed. Carefully, he gave the small, unsteady bottom an encouraging pat.

Steve stopped at the edge of the surf, realizing what Danny was doing, and quickly knelt and held out his arms. He couldn’t help the big, stupid smile on his face. His man and his baby son waiting for him every morning was a something he would never tire of. He felt he could swim a hundred miles for the sight of those faces.

“Come to Daddy, Deej!” He crooned, laughing with joy at the look of pure Williams determination screwed up on the small face.

DJ might resemble Steve more physically, with his darker coloring, but he had Danny’s fierce stubbornness and relentless determination, as well as his impish sense of humor.

With a squeal of delight, DJ launched himself in a wobbly toddle straight at his father, small hands waving in the air for balance. To both his proud fathers’ amazement, he moved fast.

“Dada!” the little boy exclaimed as he barreled straight into his proud, laughing father’s arms, where he was swung up and kissed all over his happy, little face.

Steve balanced him on his hip and held out an arm to his beaming husband.

“Come here, Danno, this calls for a celebratory family swim!”

Danny sighed and pretended to be much put upon while he bitched happily, but Steve could see him blinking back proud tears as he obeyed, gingerly wading out into the water. Steve wrapped a long arm around his shoulders and bent to steal a kiss from the smiling mouth.

“You do know, we’re going to need a baby leash now, for Rocket Baby, don’t you, Super SEAL? Did you see how fast he moves?” Danny waved his hand, fingers miming a fast toddler sprint. He squinted happily up at his husband and beaming son.

“Yeah. He takes after me!” Steve bragged proudly.

Danny smiled up at him, eyes soft with pride and love.

“Yeah, yeah, he does.”


End file.
